


Cold Snake

by yalltookmyusernameideas



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Roceit - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:21:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22975468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yalltookmyusernameideas/pseuds/yalltookmyusernameideas
Summary: Deceit is cold, and when the other sides won’t warm him up he resorts to stealing their sweaters.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Comments: 7
Kudos: 233





	Cold Snake

**Author's Note:**

> This is based in an ask sent to @5am-the-foxing-hour on tumblr! They let me run wild with so many of their ideas, and I’m very grateful!

Having Deceit on the light side of the mindscape was new. Everyone was scrambling to adjust, trying to show how obviously it didn’t bother them even though it  _ did _ , it  _ obviously _ did, Deceit could feel it in the air around them, thick with lies. 

Virgil had stared blankly at him when he asked, though he supposed he couldn’t blame him. He’d been snide and snarky, almost trying to provoke the anxious side into cuddling him. He really should’ve expected it wouldn’t work. 

Patton had given him a pitying smile and made some excuse about how he was busy, adding something to his schedule that Deceit knew hadn’t been there before. He didn’t mention it though, merely let Patton believe his own lies as he slunk away with his head down and a scowl on his face. 

Remus was  _ not _ an option. Unless Deceit was in the mood for something a little more than cuddling, a little uncomfortable, something very  _ Remus _ , he knew it was better to not go there. 

With Logan, he tried to frame it as he was taking care of the Logical side. However, Logan remained as resolute as ever in insisting he was emotionless, he didn’t want or need this. Deceit frowned as the air soured with Logan’s Lies. He didn’t push the matter though. After all, if Logan thought he didn’t need it, Deceit certainly wasn’t going to admit that  _ he _ did. 

He shouldn’t have tried Thomas. But, at least Thomas hadn’t lied, not like the others. 

“I’m sorry, Deceit. I’m just… I’m not comfortable with that. I don’t want to.” 

He knew it went against his function, but for once he was grateful for the honesty. It hurt less, in a way, to at least be told blatantly that he was unwanted. 

Deceit wouldn’t go down quietly though. So in retaliation, he stole their warmest garments, the Christmas sweaters, making a nest near the fireplace and curling into himself. He wore Roman’s sweater, as it was the biggest and wearing it felt somewhat like a hug. The sleeves went well past his hands and kept them warm. In no time, the warmth had washed over him and he was fast asleep. 

_ It’s almost as good as having them here _ . He thought as he drifted off.

* * *

Deceit hadn’t meant to drift off. He’d meant to sit there, solitary and snuggled into the warm fabric, eyes barely open but undoubtedly awake. He should’ve known that such a state only existed in works of fiction. 

It had been three hours since he’d settled in and dozed off. Three hours before someone noticed he wasn't around, and even then it was because they were looking for their sweater.

Roman stood above Deceit, trying to figure out how to reclaim his sweater. He gently jostled the other side. 

“Hey there, Jekyll and Lied. Can I ask what you’re doing?” Roman asked, voice soft. It was the middle of the night, after all. 

Deceit squinted up at Roman, processing the question. “Definitely  _ not  _ trying to warm up, since  _ everyone  _ wanted to cuddle me…” he finally admitted. 

Roman made a sympathetic noise. “I don’t think stealing sweaters is going to fix that…” Roman whispered, not sure what else to say. 

Roman began removing the sweaters from Deceit’s little nest one by one, folding them neatly and stacking them in a little pile just out of Deceit’s reach. Deceit held back his tears. He would not give Roman the satisfaction of knowing how much this hurt. 

After Roman folded the last sweater he reached for Deceit, gathering the smaller side into his arms. Deceit melted into Roman’s hold despite himself, despite how much it hurt knowing that Roman would just drop him back in his room, despite knowing soon he would be alone and freezing cold. 

Roman picked up the sweater bundle next, quietly traveling around the mindscape to return them to their rightful owners. Deceit clung closer to Roman and his warmth with every sweater they delivered. 

Deceit had a death grip on the creative side as he placed the last sweater on the floor in front of a door. (It was Patton’s, if you were wondering). He fully expected to be brought to his room and pried away with a huff, left to huddle for nonexistent warmth in his own bed. So when Roman headed back toward the commons, Deceit only barely dared to hope. He hoped that maybe, just maybe he wouldn’t be left all to his lonesome. 

And when Roman began constructing a makeshift sleeping space out of blankets and couch cushions, Deceit could have cried in relief. Even if Roman chose to leave him here, chose to dump him on the blanket platform that he so carefully constructed, it wouldn’t be full out rejection. He’d curl up under the blankets near the fireplace and do his best to stay warm, pushing the thoughts of the other sides far from his mind.

Deceit would have been alright with that. Not happy or comforted, but he’d manage. So when Roman gently laid him on the blanket bed, he was prepared for that to be that. He closed his eyes, resolving not to cry until he heard the stairs creak under Roman’s weight. He waited with bated breath, startled when he felt the cushions and blankets beside him dip and contour to someone else’s weight. 

“What-?” Deceit began, voice thick with sleep that he still hadn’t fully woken up from. 

Roman’s response was to pull him closer so Deceit’s back was against his chest. Deceit sighed, rapidly growing more and more groggy once surrounded by warmth on all sides. 

“...Roman?” Deceit asked, still quite confused. 

Roman’s arms around Deceit tightened. “You were down here because you couldn’t get cuddles, and you wanted cuddles because you were cold, right?” Roman asked. 

Deceit waited a beat, but when Roman shifted so he could see Deceit’s expression, he nodded wordlessly. 

Roman settled back into his previous position behind Deceit. “It seemed cruel to take away your source of warmth without providing another,” he answered, voice barely a whisper. 

Deceit tensed up, unsure how to respond. Roman picked up on this. 

“Of course, I can leave if you’d like! I understand you don’t exactly enjoy the presence of any other side, myself included. If you’d rather I-” 

“Please stay.” Deceit’s voice was so soft he wasn't even sure he’d spoken. But when Roman’s frantic justifications quieted and he settled back into the makeshift mattress, Deceit knew he was heard, and for the first time in a long time felt like he might one day know love again. He drifted off with a smile on his face while surrounded in warmth. 

He wasn't sure if he thanked Roman, but the small little squeeze and light kiss to his hair told him all he needed to know.

* * *

When Deceit woke, he was alone in his room, shivering slightly. He briefly wondered if last night had just been some loneliness induced dream, until he looked down at what he was wearing. 

There on Deceit’s person, absolutely dwarfing his entire body, was Roman’s sweater. Deceit gave a soft smile, hugging the garment close and daring to hope that one day he just might be shown love again. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Your feedback is appreciated.


End file.
